Le bon choix
by Choka
Summary: Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre ses sentiments, même si elle n'était toujours pas sure d'avoir eu raison. Fin alternative à la saison 1 et.. Kari. - ABANDONNEE.
1. Une simple lettre

**Hello everybody :D Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Je poste un OS ! Ce qui est en train de se raréfier, toutes mes excuses.**

**Et bien alors, sinon, je pense que beaucoup de gens ne vont pas aimer, ou avoir envie de me tuer, mais tant pis x) **

**Il prends place à la toute fin de la saison 1, quand l'équipe recherche Kate.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le bon choix<strong>

« Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est sûrement que vous êtes en train de me chercher. J'imagine que Tony doit manger un énième sandwich, Abby boire du Caf-Pow jusqu'à en avoir des boutons, Ducky essayer de calmer tout le monde, peut-être même que McGee vous a rejoint pour m'aider. Quand à Gibbs... Gibbs dois juste être en train de maudire Ari - oui il s'appelle Ari, si vous ne saviez pas, maintenant, vous êtes au courant. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne pense pas que ce que je vais vous avouer va vous plaire. Loin de là, en fait. Mais n'allez pas trop vite en jugement, et lisez cette lettre jusqu'à la fin. S'il vous plait.

Tout a commencé dans cette salle d'autopsie. Vous connaissez tous déjà cette partie de l'histoire, et pourtant, je pense qu'il serait utile de vous la réécrire à ma façon.

Je ne l'ai pas tué. J'en était incapable. Pourtant, malgré les menaces, l'arme pointée sur moi, j'étais tout simplement paralysée. J'avais ce couteau dans la main, j'étais si proche. Assez proche pour scruter ses yeux. Le fond de ses yeux. Et là ou vous ne voyiez que le mépris, j'ai vu le refuge à un incontestable mal-être. Là ou vous ne voyiez que la cruauté j'ai vu l'obligation.

Je te vois venir, Tony. Syndrome de Stockholm et compagnie. Tu m'en as parlé ce soir là, après qu'Ari ait réussi à s'échapper. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis obligée d'admettre que - pour une fois -, tu n'avais pas totalement tort.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je l'ai revu. Il était là, assis sur mon canapé, quand je suis entrée dans mon appartement. J'ai sorti mon arme, instinctivement. Mais nous deux savions très bien que je n'aurai pas tiré. La surprise passée, nous avons parlé. Il m'a dit qu'il était sincèrement désolé. Il m'a parlé de lui, de son père qui l'avait envoyé à la mort dès son plus jeune âge, et de toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du traverser, de tout les maitres qu'il avait du servir, parfois plusieurs à la fois. Et à chacun de ses mots, je voyais qu'il était brisé, et qu'il continuerait à se détruire un peu plus chaque jour si personne ne l'aidait à remonter la pente.

Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Il m'a ensuite parlé de son enfance. De ses sœurs, les deux personnes au monde qu'il chérissait le plus. Et c'est à partir de cette soirée que je me suis rendue compte qu'il était bien plus que le terroriste froid et impitoyable qui t'avait tiré dessus Gibbs, ainsi que sur Gérard. Ari est également un homme capable d'aimer.

Depuis ce jour là, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer le combat que je livrais tout les jours. Où mon pire ennemi n'était autre que moi-même. À chaque fois que je pensais à Ari, j'avais l'impression de vous trahir. Vous tous, mon équipe, ma famille.

J'avais presque réussi à ôter son visage de mon esprit, à revenir à de sages et rationnelles pensées, quand il a surgi, une fois de plus, à l'improviste, donnant un coup de pied dans les premières briques du mur que j'avais commencé à reconstruire.

Il était dévasté. Extérieurement, il paraissait implacable, bien sur. Mais il m'a juste dit quelques mots. Une phrase. Sa sœur de 16 ans venait de mourir dans un attentat à la bombe. Celle pour qui il aurait tout fait.  
>Ce qui est arrivé après m'apparait comme un lointain souvenir. J'ai cédé. J'ai chassé de mon esprit les agences, le terrorisme, les frontières, la guerre, la morale, tout mes beaux principes.<br>Et c'est en y repensant que l'évidence m'est apparue : j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Alors, quand il m'a proposé de partir avec lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'aurais peut-être du prendre le temps de peser le pour ou le contre (ou peut être que la balance aurait cassé car elle aurait été bien trop lourde d'un coté, je vous laisse deviner lequel). Mais l'heure n'est pas à refaire le monde avec des 'si'.

Ari avait tout prévu. Mon faux enlèvement - et accessoirement, une fausse mort-, une nouvelle identité, de l'argent. A l'heure ou vous lisez cette lettre, nous sommes surement dans un avion pour l'Europe.  
>Je sais ce que tu penses des excuses, Gibbs. Mais tant pis. Je suis sincèrement désolée, et je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix. Et pourtant je n'ai pas non plus l'impression d'avoir fait le mauvais. J'ai fait comme l'héroïne d'un des films de Tony, j'ai écouté mon cœur et je suis partie avec le 'méchant'.<p>

Je suis heureuse et fière d'avoir travaillé avec vous pendant un an. Je suis intimement convaincue qu'on se reverra.

Je vous aime tous (oui, même toi Tony),

Kate. »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que j'ai quand même eu quelques lecteurs... Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça fait tellemeeeeeeent plaisir ! :)<strong>


	2. Le revers de la médaille

Hi everybody ! Et oui, et oui, je continue ce qui devait n'être a départ qu'on OS. :) C'est parti pour être une fic, bon, je sais que ça m'en fait deux en cours, mais tant pis, j'aime trop écrire ce Kari. Merci pour vos adorables reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir ! :D

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'informations dans ce chapitre et qu'elles ne sont pas forcément données de manière trés commune, mais bon. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Enjoy ! ;)

EDIT : Aprés tout les bugs, je reposte enfin ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Le revers de la médaille<span>**

Le labo d'Abby n'avait guère changé, malgré le temps qui passait. Toujours les mêmes agrandissements de... bactéries (molécules ?) au murs, toujours la même musique assourdissante. Dans la pièce sombre, deux personnes discutaient.

**- 6 mois, Gibbs.**

**- Je sais Abs.** Fit le chef d'équipe en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la gothique.

**- Bon après, si elle est heureuse ou elle est, c'est l'important ! Elle m'avait parlé d'Ari, tu sais. Sur le coup j'ai pas remarqué mais quand on y repense elle devait être tellement amoureuse. Ça ferait un beau scénario de film, toute cette histoire. Sauf qu'il manque le jaloux. Tu veux faire le jaloux, Gibbs ? Non. Ok. Mais quand même, elle me manque tellement... Même si je la comprends... Et puis...** La jeune femme prit le ton de la confidence.** Je n'aime pas Barrett, Gibbs. Mais alors PAS-DU-TOUT. Déjà elle a un nom de pince à cheveux et un prénom plus long qu'un camion. Elle a aussi une de ces manie d'écouter les conversations des autres... Et puis elle veut toujours avoir raison... C'est insupportable. Tu le dis toi même. Elle sait rien faire du tout, je me demande un peu ce qu'elle fait au NCIS. Elle est encore moins utile que l'agrafeuse de Tony, non mais tu te rends compte ? Oui. Je suis sure que tu le sais. C'est quand même la seule bleue qui te tient tête ! Et cette façon de draguer Tony, là, elle est vraiment ridicule, franchement. J'ai prévenu Tony que je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe dans ses filets. Je tiens à ce qu'il sorte avec des filles respectables ! Sérieusement, tu ne peux vraiment pas la virer ? Je sais que Morrow te l'a imposée parce que son oncle est le SecNav - c'est pas comme si elle avait été favorisée, pas du tout ! -, mais bon... Depuis quand est-ce que le grand loup gris écoute le directeur. Tu ne crois pas, Gibbs ? Gibbs ?**

Abby jeta des regards autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait toute seule depuis une bonne minute. Elle jeta un sourire satisfait vers le Caf-Pow qui avait tout de même été déposé à coté d'elle, avant d'en siroter une gorgée et de se tourner vers son spectromètre de masse :

**- En plus, elle pourrait grandir un peu. Ou mettre des talons. Elle a la taille d'une collégienne ! Et puis ses cheveux... beurk. Une horreur. Une insanité. Ils sont bien trop blonds, c'est pas possible, ils sont faux. Peut-être qu'elle est chauve et que ce n'est qu'une perruque !**

La gothique eut un petit rire avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la photo accrochée au mur et de serrer Bert dans ses bras, produisant un joli bruit trés printanier.

**- Elle n'est pas toi, Kate, vraiment pas. J'aimerais bien que ton bonheur soit contagieux...** Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Au même moment, une petite musique retentit de l'ordinateur, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

* * *

><p><span>From<span> : Catherine Saurel

To : Abby Sciuto

Object : Chère Abby,

Non tu ne rêves pas. C'est bien moi, Kate, qui t'envoie ce mail. J'espère que tu vas bien, et j'espère que le reste de l'équipe va bien aussi. Je sais ce que tu penses, tu est en train de m'engueuler mentalement pour ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, et en même temps, tu saute de joie d'avoir des nouvelles.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour parler chiffons (mais j'adore discuter avec toi, ne te méprends pas), que j'écris ce mail. Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais c'est bien plus gros que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : j'ai besoin de votre aide. Oui, votre. Je sais que tu vas courir vers Gibbs dès que tu auras fini de lire (peut-être même que tu l'as déjà appelé, tout compte fait), et j'ai confiance en vous tous.

Ari et moi sommes partis en Suisse. Un pays relativement calme, sans conflit, intéressant financièrement, bref, il y avait de quoi vivre tranquillement. Il était médeçin, moi je travaillais dans une petite compagnie d'assurance (un métier assez calme et banal, mais tant pis). Je l'aidait à oublier son passé et à aller de l'avant. Il voyait régulièrement un psychiatre, et combattait de mieux en mieux ses démons. Il regrette ce qu'il a fait, ça je peux vous l'assurer, même si je ne pense pas que c'est ce qui fera que Gibbs l'appréciera plus. On avait une petite vie tranquille, loin des soucis du Mossad, du NCIS, loin de la guerre et des armes. Nous étions Arnold et Catherine Saurel, citoyens français expatriés en Suisse, un petit couple sans histoire, comme il en existe tant. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Tout a basculé il y a précisément une semaine. Ari a été enlevé.

Tu te souviens, dans ma lettre, je vous avait parlé de Tali, la soeur d'Ari, qui était morte bien trop jeune. Il avait décidé de faire des recherches sur le groupe terroriste qui l'avait assassinée. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il était passionné. Quand il me parlait de ces terroristes, il avait cette flamme dans les yeux, il voulait une revanche. Je le savais. Depuis quelques semaines, il passait de nombreux coups de téléphone. J'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait rien me dire. Il voulait me protéger "d'eux". Et puis, fatalement, il a découvert quelque chose de trop gros et ils l'ont kidnappé.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai mené mes propres recherches. Et apparemment, ce groupe terroriste n'opèrerait pas qu'au Moyen-Orient, ils prévoiraient des choses bien plus grosses, aux États-Unis. Je t'envoie le dossier en pièce jointe. J'ai trouvé le numéro auquel Ari appelait le plus (je me rappelle tout de même comment on mène une enquête !), et je suis tombé sur l'officier David. C'est une personne de confiance, je pense. En attendant, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été trop loin, mais tant pis, il faut que je retrouve Ari. Peut-être que je devient parano, mais je crois qu'il y a du bruit dehors. Je ne peux plus reculer maintena

* * *

><p>Abby mit une main devant sa bouche avant d'avancer vers son téléphone : l'email s'arrêtait là.<p>

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plus alors ? Pas trop fouilli ? x) Une petite review me ferait tellement plaisir... :P<p> 


End file.
